Ghost Hunt- The witch spell case
by rosaji
Summary: What happen when a case goes wrong and a spell is cast ...read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt – the witch spell

I don't own Ghost hunt

' ' thinking

" " talking

chapter 1

Lin was wondering what he had done to deserve this.  
He and Noll have been in Japan for 1 month, they have opened an office "SPR" to do research while they were looking for Gene. Cases where coming and they were relatively easy.  
All was going well until his charge Oliver Davis aka Noll; Kazuya Shibuya accepted this case in which they needed to be exorcising the spirit of a witch. It was supposed to be easy but they didn't count on how powerful she was and she was able to use her powers even been a ghost. Now he was, he was... a puppy! And he was lost ' how can this happen?'.  
While walking down the streets people looked at him and some kids even tried to touch him , he would growl at them ' don't you dare touch me, I hate Japanese people ' he tough.

Two days have passed and he couldn't find the office, he was hungry and tired. While he was at the park he was able to see a girl that was sitting in a bench, she looked sad and he couldn't help wanting to be close to her. Slowly he stared approaching her while she a looking at the children that where playing in the playground.  
He was just feet away or should he say paws? When she turned to look at him and he froze... 'She's beautiful' the tough. Big chocolate eyes and a smile that made his heart stop.

Mai's Pov

Early that day she was out searching for a job. Yeah her school helped her with tuition and her basic needs but if wasn't much. She had spent all day applying for jobs with no luck; she ended up sitting in the bench of her favorite park looking at the children laughing, which always made her happy. Then she started to feel like someone was watching her, when she turned to see who it was she saw the most adorable puppy she has ever seen. He was all black with long hair in the front of one of his eyes it made her think that the puppy had some kind of style, maybe he was lost. She smiled and started to approach him.  
" hi there puppy! Are you lost?"  
When she carried him, he will just stare at her. His eyes where gray and made her think that he was very intelligent but something wasn't right she could feel it.  
" you must be hungry, here have some of my food" while the puppy ate she started thinking what she was going to do, the owner must miss him and she needed to help him find his home. After he finishes eating she picked him up and started walking home.  
She smiled at the puppy " I'll help you find your owner, I beat they miss you, you are so cute! ".

Lin Pov

He could help to stare at her that smiles and the warm she projected was making him want to be close to her ' what is she doing to me? Well I better make the best of this' he cuddled in her arms dozing off.

When he open his eyes he was in a couch and he stared looking around and he found her sitting down and working on something.  
" hi there! You were sleeping for a while; you must have been very tired. I couldn't find any tags on you, so I was thinking on putting up some flyers and see if your owner claims you. What you think?" Mai said showing him a flyer she started.  
'That is a good idea may be Noll will see them and then will be able to fix this' Lin though. He tried saying yes but all he could do as bark.  
" I'll take that as a yes, my name is Mai, and I wish I knew your name. I have to call you something while you are with me. Let's see what should I call you?" Mai placed her hand I her chin, assuming her thinking pose.  
' I hope she doesn't choose something girly! I have my pride still even if I'm a dog'  
" what about fido?"  
' oh no! Did she have no imagination?' He growled  
"I'll take that as a no. What about pepper?"  
' hmm not bad I can live with that for now' he stepped closer to her and rubbed himself on her leg.  
Mai smiled "you like that one, ok Pepper it is!"  
Mai picked him up and started to pet him. After a while he was in her lap and she started working on a flyer again.

"I hope I find your owner soon, they must be worried. You're such a cutie!" She placed a kiss on his head and stood up.  
'She kissed me?! 'Lin was thankful he was a dog right now because this will be awkward and he will be blushing right now, he never though he will like it even with her been Japanese, he didn't mind at all.

'I can't remember any girl getting this close to me before, may be is like his mother said that I scare them off with my presence and personality. I beat mother will have love to see this' he shuttered just thinking about his mother ,if she where to find out about this she will be in the next flight to get to know her future daughter ,she will never care if she was Japanese and would make him marry Mai soon and start with preparations for grandchildren .  
He let out a sigh thinking about his family, all his brothers and sisters were married he was the only one left. This parents were worried about him, his brothers and sisters have tired setting him up, all those dates went horrible 'I don't want to remember, that was one of the reasons he was happy to be in another country he didn't have to continue going on those horrible dates ' he looked up to see Mai cooking and couldn't help but think she looked cute singing and dancing while she cooked,' wait did he just said she was cute? He never though anything was cute. What is she doing to me.?' He growled.

Mai's Pov

"ok dinner is ready! Come on Pepper you'll eat with me, is has been a while since I share food with someone" she placed her plate in the table and his plate in the floor next to her.  
" you know I think is the first time I don't feel lonely since my mother died" she looked at him and could feel him staring at her, she could sense some sorrow in his eyes.  
She smiled "ok let's eat! Then after this I'll give you a bath"

Lin Pov

' did she just say bath? Ok Lin focus! Let's eat and not think about a bath ' he started eating and wondered why she lived alone she mention her mother died but what about her father or the rest of the family. Looking around the apartment he saw how simple it was she only had the basic things you need, it didn't look bare she had pictures and books and a small altar.  
'Yes, she lives alone and it seems that she goes to school. May be that's why she lives alone because she is going to school and her family lives far. Hmmmm interesting!'  
While he was thinking he didn't notice Mai stand up and cleaning the kitchen. He was suddenly picked up and been carried to a room ' oh the bath, this is going to be awkward '  
" ok pepper! Here we go!" Mai stated turning the water on and taking her clothes off.  
' oh no! Why is this happening? I thought I was the one taking a bath' Lin closed his eyes not wanting to see her naked he was a gentlemen even if he was turned into a dog.  
'I hope she never find out that I'm a men because she's going to hate me. Oh, but her hand in his body felt so nice, no! Snap out of it! This is not right! Now I'm turning in to a pervert! Is a disgrace to my family ' Lin stated to feel a headache with all the thinking and things that were going on in his head.  
" come on pepper we are almost done!"  
Mai wrapped herself in a towel while trying to dry him.  
' well that wasn't that bad'  
" come on we have to sleep , tomorrow we will go post the signs and we are going to be walking a lot we need to rest " Mai tapped the space next to her in the bed.  
' she wants me to sleep with her? I guess is ok' he though while lying next to her ' will see what happens tomorrow' that was his last thought before he was in deep sleep.

To be continued...

Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ghost hunt :(**

**Chapter 2**

Mai woke up the next day feeling warm , she moved her hand and touched something fluffy. She remember pepper was sleeping next to her, for the first time In years she didn't feel alone. She started petting him, they needed to get up and go to make copies of the flyers and post them. She hopped she could fine the owner but also hope she didn't it felt nice having him around.  
She slowly got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. She went back to her room and started changing. "Common pepper ! Is time to wake up "she said while she scratches his head. Pepper looked up and followed her to the kitchen where she ate some pastry and drank her tea. She offering some ham and bread so he could eat. "This is all I have that you might like, we'll go shopping for some food after we post the flyers" she heard a bark and assumed it was a yes .

Lin POV

'Oh great! Now she is going to want to feed me dog food ' he sight he hopped they will find Noll soon before he had to eat that horrible food.

Lin followed her to the copy place, after that she meet with some of her friends that would be helping her place the flyers. He had to be a good dog and let her friends pet him, he really didn't like it, but he needed their help so he had no other choice.

They placed the flyers and then they headed to the market. Lin was thankful that she forgot the dog food and remembered when they got to her apartment.

"oh no! I forgot your food! Oh well is too late to go back" Mai said

Mai then got to work on making food, she feed him regular food. For some reason she thought that he didn't eat dog food, he had too much grace at eating.

After eating and cleaning the kitchen. She sat down in the living room, took her books out to start studying. Placing her books on the small living room table, she then stretched "ok now Mai focus! You have a test soon and you have to get a good grade"

Lin came to sit next to her, he looked at what she was studying it looked like she was in high school. It did mach her age he thought. The phone started ringing , she looked at him "pepper may be is your owner calling " she said running to answer her phone. Lin barked hopping also that it was Noll because he didn't want to be a dog all his life and may be tomorrow he wouldn't be so lucky and he will have to eat dog food. He growled at the thought.

"hello"

"yes I found the dog, can you describe the dog you are looking for?"

"no I'm afraid that is not the one you are looking for. Thanks for calling" she hanged up.

"Sorry pepper that was not your owner" she said going back to her studies.

After a studying and a few more calls, Mai put her books in her bag. "well pepper tomorrow I have to go to school I have a big test, if I get a good grade I might be able to get a scholarship next and go to college!" she said smiling.

"Common pepper lets go to bed" she said walking to her bedroom

While laying in her bed she started to pet him " you know pepper if we can't find your owner you can stay with me, that way we won't have to be alone" she felt like crying it had been a long time since she lived with someone and in some way she liked the company even if it was just from a dog. She remembered her mom and some tears starting falling down her cheeks, she reached for pepper and hugged him. "when you leave I'll be all alone once again"

She dried her tears with her pajama sleeves. After that she closed her eyes not wanting to remember the years she had been alone without her parents and all the struggles she went thru after she lost her mother.

Lin got closer to her, thinking about what she said and he didn't like that she was alone. He might be able to do something but not at this moment not been a dog. After a while he also felt sleep thinking about the young girl laying next to him.

The next morning Mai got ready to go to school, leaving Lin home. Promising that she will be back and then they will go for a walk.

Mai started running; she will be late to school. As soon as she entered her school, she noticed a van near the old school building. She decided to ignore it and ran to her classroom.

After school she walked to the abandoned building, she heard rumors it was hunted and they were hiring someone to come to investigate. She wonders what kind of investigation they were doing. She started looking around the building, but everything was empty, she then bumped into something "ouch!" she complained rubbing her head.

"klutz! watch where you walk"

"hey! You were the one that needs to watch where you walk. I was here first!" she shouted. The nerve of the guy calling her klutz.

"leave! You shouldn't be here"

"who do you think you are? Telling me to leave my school" mai huffed

"then go to school, this place is abandoned and is been investigated"

Mai looked up "you are the one investigating?"

"yes, now leave"

"Why you jerk! " she said storming out, she had more important things to do that argue with an idiot.

Noll just looked at the girl walking away slightly amused. He let out a breath out, this will be easier if Lin was here.

Mai got to her apartment "Pepper I'm home" she said and then started laughing it felt weird to say that.

Lin came to great Mai, he then started sniffing her. She smelled familiar "Noll" he thought she had been close to him. He barked at her.

"ok boy will go and have that walk, just let me leave my stuff and change" Mai said

When they got out of the apartment he started sniffing and following her scent to where she had come before she arrived back home.

Mai followed pepper, she was curious that he was leading the way, sniffing here and there like if he was looking for someone. May be he smelled his owner, she though as she followed.

When they reached the school he saw the van and ran to it barking, Noll was there and soon he wouldn't be a dog.

Noll heard the barking, he was sure it was Lin. He got out looking around and then he saw him, he felt relieved seen him again even if he was still a dog. He had found a way to bring him back to normal but he still had to find him and now that was solved.

Mai looked at the guy she bumped into earlier and at pepper, it seemed that they knew each other. Great pepper had a jerk as an owner, she didn't like it, didn't like it at all. She wouldn't give him back if she didn't think that he would treat him well.

"hey jerk ! leave my dog alone!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
